Trick Or Treat
T'his has started at 11:00 AM EST on October 20th and will go on to 11:00 AM on October 25th.' Hey everyone! So Halloween's coming up and I thought I'd make a game for it! Anyways, here's how it goes: You and your friends (The other users that joined) are going trick or treating, and you all make a bet with eachother. Whoever collects the most candy by Midnight, wins everyone's candy. It is currently 8:00 PM, meaning you have 5 hours left (In real time in 5 days, so you split off and each go your separate ways. Ok so basically how it works is everyone has their own story, and I, the gamemaster, basically tell them what could happen and they are free to choose whatever they like, so its kinda like dungeons and dragons in that sense. HOWEVER, obviously I'm can't be that active for 4 days since its ongoing, so if you want to be a gamemaster then please let me know on my message wall and answer two questions, which are one: 1. Why do you want to be gamemaster 2. How active are you going to be? Have fun and happy trick or treating! Head Gamemaster Spyroclub1 Gamemasters ToPhu Players (Add your name here!) Henry Hudson (Player 1) Goldenglory4life (Player 2) Yoda (Player 3) BigNateBaseball (Player 4) SpookyCrepe (Player 5) SpookyNate91 (GN, Player 6) ComicsCreatorz (Player 7) Crossdoggo (Player 8) ZachOWott (Player 9) ComicComet (Player 10) Rules # You have free will for your character, you can not make an npc do something or change the setting to your own will, that is the gamemaster's job. # DO NOT change anyone else's story unless you are gamemaster, you are in your own story and not anyone else's, though you may converge at some point if you happen to get into that setting. # DO NOT change anything any of the gamemasters have put down. # Be a good sport, please. No cursing or being mean to other players, unless it is in the story, but no outside talk from the game of being mean to other players. # Okay please dont be super overpowered and do whatever you please. # Have fun!!! Depending on how serious the context is, breaking any of these rules can lead to a warning, if it even really escalates to a bad level then that could result in a one day ban or an amount of candy lost. I would really hate to kick someone out of the game so please don't let it escalate to that level. YOU ARE NOT TATTLING ON ANYONE BY SAYING IF SOMEONE BROKE A RULE. IT IS YOUR RIGHT AND RESPONSIBILITY TO PLEASE REPORT IT TO ME IF YOU SEE ANYONE BREAKING A RULE. Thank you, enjoy the game. Good luck! :D Candy Collected BigNateBaseball (233 pieces) Yoda (100 pieces) SpookyCrepe (80 pieces) Crossdoggo (39 pieces) Goldenglory4life (5 pieces) ComicsCreatorz (5 pieces) SpookyNate91 (0 pieces) Henry Hudson (0 pieces) ZachOWott (0 pieces) ComicComet (0 pieces) Henry Hudson's Adventure (Player 1) You're standing over the Hudson river on the bridge. You don't see any houses nearby but you can either run out of the bridge and search for houses to trick or treat from, or he can jump into the river and try to find fish houses and what kind of candy they give. Or you can just do something else, again, this is completely your choice and a free will game. What do you do? The Hudson river is very cold at this time of the year so Henry Hudson begins to search for houses to get candy. You get off the bridge and you see tree houses in the trees. Do you go in any of them and trick or treat or keep going? I take my trusty harpoon and go to the tree houses You are met a tree dweller and he challenges you to a vine race. If you can beat him then you get all of his candy. Do you accept? You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! Goldeglory4life (Player 2) You are standing on top of a hill and are overlooking houses below decorated with lots of Halloween decorations. You also notice a hole in the ground with a sign that says "Free Candy". You can run to the houses, go down the hole, or do some other thing. What do you do? I run towards the houses You see a medium sized house with a door, do you decide to stop and trick or treat or keep moving? Trick or treat An old woman comes out and asks what your costume is, offering to take two from a bow of candy, and three if she likes your costume. A ninja who helps others She likes it and gives you 3 candies. Congrats! Your in the lead. The next house is big with a few steps leading to a door. It is super decorated for halloween. Do you go or continue on your way! skip And go to the next house The next house is small with no halloween decorations. Do you trick or treat or skip? skip and goes to spookycrepes bakery You go to spookycrepes bakery and he is in the story now. Mint: If you’re asking for candy, now’s not the time. Leaves and breaks into a house and steals candy with super stealth You leave with 50 more candies. Congrats! Your in the lead now, but you notice a police car with its siren blazing following you. i get a invisible cloak and run invisible then I make a clone and make it set fire to houses then in the waste I pick up their candy invisibly You trip and your cloak falls off, the police then keep you to the ground and put handcuffs on you. You notice your clone also in the police car. i shapeshift into a mouse and run snatching all my candy back also the polices candy too The server owner detects your hacking and nerfs you back to normal. You also lost all your candy, but keep the 2 pieces since you got that fairly. Continue? There was a party and I went to spyroclubs house for candy Unfortunately, Spyro is currently away at the moment, you see a bowl full of candy with a sign saying take two, do you take two or all? 2 then I go to the next house Spyroclub1 is back and you can go back to the party. Hey spy! Trick or treat! Trick. Leaves and comes behind him and BOO there can I have candy? What kind of candy? Milky way I dont have any, but I got candy corn, circus peanuts, a Good & Plenty bar, Necco Waffers, raisins, Lemonheads, Milk Duds, Almond Joy, Candy Buttons, Fun Dip, Pixy Stix, Hot Tamales, Toxic Waste (Actual Candy), or black licorice! Find anything you like? How many can I take? Choose a candy, kid. I Don't got all day Fun DIP Gives you a bag of sugar. "Its basically the same thing as fun dip. Wanna join the party? We got candy." yes also how many pieces of candy did i get? Bag of Sugar: Increases the candies you find. Do you want to use it? yes also I walk over to a guy TRICK OR TREAT "C;mon, GG, do you want to come to the party or not?" Spyroclub1 asked. Yes Cmon You are in a building with many commenters there. There is a dance floor in the center with cake for later. All the commenters are here at this party. I go to BNB because he has the most candy ”Hi GG” Cross said. “Look at all my pets lol.“ Trick or Treat!(Also dogs count as a treat) ”Trick or Treat to me? What do you mean dogs count as a treat? eh, whatever. I’ll give you a trick. Watch. I am a dog now-“ says Cross turnes into a dragon “-and now I am a dragon” cross says Cross turner back into a dog Yoda's adventure (Player 3) You are in the land of Star Wars and you are on the ship with the other star wars people. You can try trick or treating there or you can lead the ship to a planet and search for life there, or you coulddo something else. What do you do? Trick or treating there Luke Skywalker says he will give you all his candies if you beat him in a duel. Do you accept? Yes You have a light saber. Luke skywalker jumps and prepares to slash down on you with his lightsaber. I deflect his hit with my lightsaber You pull out your lightsaber, but a little too slow, but he missed, what do you do? ''' Prepare to defend for another slash, then strike back '''He jumps out of the way and does a triple back flip in the air and begans to thrust his lightsaber in a circle creating a light-tornado. I do the same thing You are now in a light tornado combat with him. He busts out his hand for the final death match, rock paper scissors. Rock! He chooses rock. Next move. Scissors! He Chose Scissors! Next Move I-I-I--- Do paper He chooses rock and smashes your paper. WooHoo! I won! "What?! How did I lose? To a child... NOOO!" He explodes and coming out is 100 candies. Congrats! Your in third. You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! Yay! Cool! BigNateBaseball (Player 4) You are on the pitchers mound on a baseball game, and you are in the 4th inning in the middle of the game. You can continue playing, search for candy in the stands, run off the field in the middle of the game or do some other thing. What do you do? Run off the field. You start running off but your coach catches you and questions you on what your doing. The stands goes quiet and watches you. What do you do? I ignore my coach and run off the field. The whole team is chasing you down now. You see houses in the distance. I run to the nearest house open the door (which luckily is unclocked) and lock it behind me so my teamates can't get in A middle-aged man comes and asks why your here, saying you can just knock on the door to receive candy. Ummm i ask if i can have the whole bowl of candy He says "get out of my house." Your teammates are outside, waiting. i ask if i can go out the backdoor A huge dog comes by his side and growls menacingly. "I said, get out." The man said. ok ill get out, i say. I run past him to the backdoor and swing it open You run out and see the backs of houses. Your teammates search the back, you need to hide fast or you can face them. There are trees you can try to hide behind and one of the backs of house has a porch. Ok i go to the house with the porch at the back and i knock A young boy comes out. "Woah! Your BigNateBaseball?! I'm a huge fan! I was just watching your game... why did you run off?" He asked. I tell him im collecting candy for kids in need and i need some candy for them, plus ill throw in an autograph for the whole bowl of candy He gives you the whole bowl including 50 pieces. Congrats! Your in the lead now. But your teammates are still looking for you. I go back to my house sneakily so my teamates don't find me You are back at your house but cant really collect candy then. I find the bowl of candy my parents have and steal it You obtained 50 candies, but then you here your doorbell ring. Trick or treaters have arrived! umm i yell in my best scary adult voice gimme your candy or else Your mom hears you and asks what your doing. ooooooh your in trooooooubleeeeeeee. I quickly run through the front door dodging the trick or treaters. with my candy NOT SPILLING You bump into someone dressing as a spooky ghost with a table cloth on him. I say sorry steal his candy and run off You have obtained 30 more candies and the kid is crying. Congrats! Your in the lead. Now the cops are pulling up beside you and are asking about being a candy thief. i turn around and run toward the kids and steal one of their baskets and hide and that basked turns out to be giant nates basket You stole 103 candies from GiantNate91 and now he is in the story! You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! SpookyCrepe (Player 5) You are in a bakery selling minty crepes. You can keep selling Mint Crepe's and use the money to buy candy, steal candy from the bakery, run out and try to find houses to get candy from, or do something else. What do you do? Answer: Buy some food/candy for myself to stay alive, and use the rest of the money for S T O N K S You are still working at the bakery. Someone comes to the bakery and asks for doughed oatmeal oats, in which you do not serve and possibly dont know what it is. If I don’t know what it is, then I don’t have it. I tell them I don’t have those and that they have to go somewhere else. Y’know, somewhere that doesn’t specialize in Mint Crepes. They get angry and demand a manager, believing that all bakeries should have doughed oatmeal oats and it is a crime if they don't. I tell this Karen that I am the manager, and the only person even working in the bakery and that everything I have and earned was all from myself, and that the sign above the bakery literally says “''Mint Crepes” and no other things are said to be here other than Mint Crepes. '''Karen takes the jar of tips and runs out of the store yelling "SUCKER!"' I call the police The police arrive and ask who the person stealing the tip jar is. NOTE: You are now in GoldeonGlory's story! You can do stuff in their story now! I tell them the lady that’s hiding behind the garbage dump with a jar of money "Ugh, its Karen again." YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME!" She yells and climbs up the side of the bakery. Police taser Karen Karen falls down and breaks her hip, then sues the bakery. You will now be in court shortly and need to prepare for it. We go to court Judge: Court is now in session. Karen, please come up and explain what happened the day of the crime. Karen: I don't feel like getting up! Let me speak to your manager! Judge: Karen, if you don't come up MintCrepe is declared not guilty. Karen: Fine! So one day I was frolicking about and decided to have a mint crepe, but then bam! The owner here viciously attacked me and broke my hip, I was crying for help but no one cared, then he called the police on me for no reason and I got sent here. The end! Judge: Well, that was... quite a story. Now please the defendant MintCrepe come to the stands. Karen fudging got mad at me for not having oatmeal creams and robbed me of my tip jar. I have security camera footage. Karen: OBJECTION! Wait... but... you see... he stole my money before and put it in that tip jar, I was just taking it back! Ha! Here’s a USB with the footage. Karen throws the tape footage out the window. Judge: Well that was... interesting. Policeman: I saw Karen stealing the tape jar and climbing up the side of the building, she has also been doing this many times and we have a record of her. Judge: ...well in that case. I declare MintCrepe not guilty. Karen: WHAT??! NO! MANAGER! I DEMAND A MANAGER Karen leaps onto you and starts attacking you Guards attack Karen and arrest her You are cleared and you gained 10 candies from trick or treating in court I go to the store to buy 70 candies with my money Suddenly a guy points a gun at you and tells you to put all your candy in the bag. ”LEMME SEE YOUR GUN ACTUALLY SHOOT REAL BULLETS!” The gun shoots out a bullet. Thankfully, it misses you. The robber prepares to shoot out another one. You can either duck or shield yourself with that trash can. You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! SpookyNate91 (Player 6) You are in the land of the giants and are named Nate, you also have the ID 91. You see some giant houses and can get giant candy from that, or you can cross to the regular sized people and there houses, or do some other thing. What do you do? Answer: Cross to the regular sized peoples’ houses. You do and they are screaming and fearing for their lives. There is a war between the giants and the regular sized people, it is peace time to celebrate Halloween but they see you as a threat and are throwing stuff at you. Answer: I will try to shout and convince them that I am not a threat. They ask what you want. Answer: Just a couple pieces of candy, maybe 2 or 3. They throw 3 pieces of candy candy at you and ask you to leave before you crush and kill and destroy houses of anyone. Congrats! Your in second! Answer: You're*, but awesome! Question: Can I go back to my house? Going back to your house will cause other players to come and ask you for candy, do you still wish to continue? No. Can I have a new scenario, or...? A giant piece of candy corn falls and it says whoever challenges and defeats it will give it a lot of candy corn. Answer: I'll give it a try! The candy breaks down into a sob. "Finally! Someone wants some of my horribly and disgusting candy which is candy corn. Thank you kind traveler! Here are 100 pieces, I was just kidding about the fight to see if anyone wants it. Would you like to join the candy corn party?" Congrats! Your in the lead. You’re*, and awesome! You found: Suspicious Sugar, do you want to eat it? Answer: No. Are you sure? BigNateBaseball stole your basket containing 103 candies and now you went from second to last. You are now in BigNateBaseball's story! You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! ComicCreatorz (Player 7) You are in the comic world and are currently in the world of Big Nate. You are in Nate's neighborhood. You can either stay and get candy from the houses (along with Nate's dad with his horrible candy), you can go into a different comic, or do something else. What do you do? Answer: Get some candy from the houses. You wander across Crescent Avenue, and see a house with Jack-o-lanterns. Answer: *Goes to house with Jack-o-lanterns.* The jack-o-lanterns are pretty spooky and their eyes seem to be following you. Do you still wish to go? Answer: Heck yeah, anything for the candy. Trick or Treat! you said, and the Jack-o-lanterns tried to bite you. The owner apologizes and gives you 5 candies. There is 4 Options: To your North, Road, To your West, A Kid, To Your East, the House that you just went to, To Your South, Road Answer: Go to North. You see Nate's house in the distance. Do you dare trick or treat there? You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! CrossDoggo (Player 8) You are volunteering at a dog shelter helping out with the dogs, but it is halloween night and you need candy to win. You can take a dog to help you sniff out candy, or do something else. ''' '''What do you do? Take a talking husky and smart talking Akita to help (Can they eat chocolate?) Sure, if hes talking than I guess its fine. You go out and see lots of buildings lined up. There's a walmart, petco, verizon store, and pizza place. You can decide to go in one of those or keep walking. Question: Why would I go in them if I am trick or treating? This is not part of my choice You have complete free will over what you want to do. You can get candy from other way, not just houses. *Wink Wink* Okay... I ask Slik and Fire (My Big, Cute, Awesome Talking Husky and Akita) Slik and Fire say they want to go into petco with the other animals. ��”Alright Alright, but I’m doing this because I trust you guys” You walk in and there are many different sections with people and their pets along with them. There is a bird section, hamsters and other small critters, lizards, fish, dogs and cats. There is even a dog lounge and a cat lounge. Where do you decide to go or leave the store? ”Okay, Silk, Fire, i know that you like fame. So if we win the candy competition, we will kinda have fame. So answer this truthfully. Where should we go to find candy?” "The pet store, of course!" Slik jumps on a soft dog bed in the dog lounge. "We need to rest before we go get candy, dont we?" Slik asked. "Yeah, or else we'll get burned out quickly!" "But don't worry, Crossdoggo. After we can go to walmart, I'm sure they're selling candy for halloween." They snuggle together in the dog bed. *very loud exclamitory sigh* “5 minutes, okay? And, you guys are rich, so we can buy a lot. But we wanna make it fair for the others. So we are gonna go on a trick or treating adventure after Walmart! Kay?” Crossdoggo sits back and snuggles with Silk and Fire, but does not go to sleep. Cross needs to stay up. They are already asleep so they don't hear you. 5 minutes pass. Cross Shakes the dogs. “RISE AND SHINE! LETS GO ON A TRICK OR TREATING ADVENTURE!” They bolt up and run out of the store with you. Suddenly they smell the pizza from the pizza place and start running there. Cross uses his chain future shrike and throws them into the ground. The chains are connected to the dogs, which stops them "Master! We were only going there to get fuel for our mission!" ”I thought you said sleeping would. You can some of the candy that we get. Please. We gotta win this!” *It fills the Dogs with determination* (undertale reference) You continue walking and notice rows of houses. Do you go and trick or treat there or keep walking? Cross asks Silk, “Which one should I do, keep walking, or let you choose a house with your psychic powers?” The dogs sniff out for the house with the most candy a house with a huge bowl outside saying "Take Two" ”You want me to take two?” "Aw c'mon, you don't have to listen to the sign! The bowl's huge! if we take the whole thing we'll have enough and we call it a day. Then we can go to the pizza place." The dogs agreed with eachother and looked at Crossdoggo for his aggreance. ”1. It’s against the rules, 2. I bet this is going to turn into a chase/crime adventure.“ The dogs grumbled and walked away with 2 candies. Congrats! Your in 3rd and now on the podium. ”Hey, wait! Each of us can take take 2! can take 2, Fire can take 2, and silk can take 2. THAT MAKES 6! Yessssss. Good work guys!” The dogs see another dog and chase after it. Cross uses his shuriken the same way as earlier. ”CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE HELP ME WIN THIS THING! Each of us can take take 2! can take 2, Fire can take 2, and silk can take 2! THAT WOULD HELP A LOT! Jeez.” "Master! If we get another dog on our side, we'll have 8 candies!" ”Then go get em. But you have to tell me next time. And, you have to promise to return” "We can round up dogs from the dog park instead of chasing each one." ”We gotta be fast though! Let’s go! OoOoH, lets get some other animals too (wink wink). Can you get all the animals to talk?” Afraid not. I can only get dogs, only dogs to talk. “Okay... but don’t wolves and dingos count? They are relatives to dogs. We have to at least have 1 wolf on our squad” Nevermind, its Tuesday. Sorry, I though it was Wednesday, all animals can talk! Huh? What does Tuesday or Wednesday have to do with anything? Eh, whatever. ”Let’s go, Fast!“ You see the dog parks with lots of dogs, as well as birds flying overhead. (Okay... what am I supposed to do) You can try to get the animals to join you. ”Sooo, do your thing, I guess” Arf Arf Rrrrrrr Arrroooooooo! You gained two Dog Followers, each carrying 3 candies, do you take them? Hecc yea 5 birds swoop in with a banana laffy taffy in each of its mouth. The dogs try to chase them. ”Dogs! Talk to the bird!” Mate, that's not cool, and also, can you join us? 2 Birds Join you but the other three flies away. ”Let’s gather some other animals (wolf plz) and then we can go back to that one house. The other 3 birds joined and you gained a wolf. All 5 birds were carrying banana laffy taffy so you gained 5 candies. In total of your pack, you have 1 human (you), 4 dogs, 5 birds and 1 wolf. ”Okay! Let’s go back to that house. Each of us takes 2 candies“ (Spyro do the math plz) You each take 2 more candies and you all get 22 candies in total. You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! Put me in GG’S story. I want my pets to come too. Put yourself! ZachOWott (Player 9) You are standing on top of a hill and are overlooking houses below decorated with lots of Halloween decorations. You also notice a hole in the ground with a sign that says "Free Candy". You can run to the houses, go down the hole, or do some other thing. Go to the houses in search of candy. You see a medium sized house with a door, do you decide to stop and trick or treat or keep moving? Stop and trick or treat. An old woman comes out and asks what your costume is, offering to take two from a bow of candy, and three if she likes your costume. You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! ComicComet (Player 10) You are in the comic world and are currently in the world of Big Nate. You are in Nate's neighborhood. You can either stay and get candy from the houses (along with Nate's dad with his horrible candy), you can go into a different comic, or do something else. What do you do? Get candy from houses. You wander across Nate's House, do you dare trick or treat there? Yes. It Is very much egged and when you get to the door, Nate's dad is offering Super Cool Sports Stix, which are obviously carrot sticks. You can also be in GoldenGlory's story now! Category:Competitions Category:Activities Category:Community Activities Category:Fun Category:Halloween Competition Category:Candy Category:Spyroclub1 Category:Cool stuff Category:Cool Category:Awesome Category:Halloween Category:ToPhu31